Call Of The Watch Dogs: New World Order
Call Of The Watch Dogs: New World Order is the non-canon sequel to Incredibles: Multiverse Origins and takes place in an Alternate Universe. In this game, the Villain Armada actually won the War Against the Villain Armada, killing The Incredibles and most of their allies in one massive battle. With the remaining 6 billion people on Earth either enslaved or hiding underground like rats, and Earth ruled by the worst of Humanity, the Watch Dogs must rise and help the Resistance to restore the Hero Alliance and kill Ozone before the world is completely enslaved! The game is exclusive to Xbox One. The game is a Prologue to the events of the next game, Incredibles: Genesis of The Past. Synopsis After the War Against the Villain Armada ends the in disastrous defeat of the Hero Coalition, the Villain Armada seizes control over the World. With the Multiverse's Greatest Heroes now dead or imprisoned, two Heroes: Jackson 'Jacks' Pearce and Clementine Everett must free their allies and join the Resistance to bring the treacherous Ozone and the Villain Armada to justice and free the world! However, this is made harder when Ozone builds a Reality Terrain Device to teleport his massive Armada to the Multiverse beyond and enslave it forever. Heroes will rise, and only two Heroes can stop the Armada's plans! Characters Jackson 'Jacks' Pearce - In this Alternate Reality, Jacks has been captured and held in a Maximum Security Prison known as Camp Omega (the successor to Camp Delta, which was destroyed in Multiverse Origins) for 6 months. Forced to endure terrible conditions at the massive, inescapable and very highly guarded camp, but plans to break out and rip Ozone's Army and Ozone himself to pieces! Clementine Everett - A former Legendary Hero, and now a Prisoner in Camp Omega. Now emotionally crushed after the death of Dashiell 'Dash' Parr, Clementine keeps her heavy dark emotions bottled up, and replaces extreme grief over Dash's death with extreme rage. She teams up with Jacks to stage an uprising with thousands of other Prisoners and escape Camp Omega. Aiden Pearce - Jacks' uncle and former Vigilante of Chicago. Now a Fallen Hero, Aiden leads the Hero Resistance in hopes to destroy the Villain Armada ruling over Earth. Nicole Pearce - Jacks' mother and strategist for the Hero Resistance. John Rooker - Survivor of the War Against The Villain Armada and Prisoner at Camp Omega. Deceased Characters (One Mission Only) Dashiell 'Dash' Parr - Son of Mr. Incredible and member of the Hero Coalition. Dash is ONLY playable in the Prologue (which shows an Alternate Ending to Incredibles: Multiverse Origins and how the Villain Armada won), but he dies in the missions end after an epic and explosive last stand. He was killed by Sentinel Mark X Robots that the Villain Armada utilized and the robots adapted to Dash's Super-Speed, resulting in his defeat and death. Violet Parr - Dash's sister and member of the Hero Coalition. She was killed in the Prologue after the Sentinels surrounded her, stabbing her with their Vibranium Swords. Robert Parr/Mr. Incredible - Dash's father and leader of the Hero Coalition, Mr. Incredible was killed during the Prologue when a three Sentinels fired their Anti-Superhuman Lasers at him, killing him in a massive explosion. Helen Parr/Mrs. Incredible - Mr. Incredible's wife and mother to Dash and Violet. She was killed during the final battle of the Prologue when she used her Elasticity to stretch her arm to punch a Sentinel, only for said Sentinel to catch it, and then pulling Mrs. Incredible through the air and stabbing her with a Vibranium Sword, killing her. Lee Everett - Clementine's adoptive father and member of the Hero Coalition. Killed during the Prologue while attempting to defend the Coalition's Underground Base from Sentinel Robots, only to be killed when grabbed and ripped in half by two Sentinels, killing him instantly and sprawling his intestines and his ripped up body all over the floor. Lee died the most brutal death of all the Heroes. Casey 'Warpath' Hopkins - Former SAS Member (he is randomly generated in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare) and Member of the Hero Coalition. He was ultimately killed when Violet was stabbed by a Sentinel, attempting to help the injured Incredible. However, another Sentinel jumped in and stabbed Warpath through the back, killing him. John 'Bishop' Campbell - Hopkins' fellow SAS Member and member of the Hero Coalition. He was killed when the Sentinels attacked, and he was stabbed twice, before being blasted by an Anti-Superhuman Laser, blowing a huge hole in his chest and destroying his heart, killing him. "Power Of The Armada" Trailer The trailer starts with the final battle of Incredibles: Multiverse Origins, in a dark and desolate area of No Man's Land as missiles, bullets and huge explosions light the night, and Dash, Clementine, Violet, Mr. Incredible, Lee, Bishop and Warpath charge the Villain Armada forces, taking out a massive robot along the way as Dash and Clementine gun down hundreds of Villain Troops. The trailer then shows the No Man's Land Battlefield as it is cleared of fire and the dust settles, with the Heroes standing in presumed victory. However, this relief is destroyed when hundreds of Sentinel Mark X Robots fly in from Armada Ships, surrounding the Hero Coalition Forces and engaging in a final battle. However,MThe Heroes are overwhelmed as the Sentinels surround them and kill The Incredibles, and Clementine is hit by an explosion, being launched off a ledge and falling into a huge pile of thousands of dead bodies. The trailer then shows a post-War Metroville, destroyed with fallen skyscrapers and a extremely dark night sky littered with Armada Ships, and Camp Omega (a massive, high-security Prison run by the Villain Armada) as Jacks and Clementine are joined by a crowd of people, walking through a Tunnel as they are led to cells. Jacks is heard narrating "So much has changed in the past 3 months. We've been betrayed by Ozone. The Villain Amada invaded Earth and killed 200 million people in one invasion. Then the war started, and 800 million more were killed. Including the Incredibles..." as Ozone is seen looking over the Prisoners with an evil 'victory smile' on his face. The trailer shows several scenes such as Ozone giving a speech as millions of Armada Troops cheer for him as the Whote House is being rebuilt in Ozone's image, and Armada ships fly above and Jacks says "They tore down what took decades to build. They terrorised the world with their power, and stole our freedom. Enslaved millions." and it shows Armada Forces gathering in a huge crowd in front of the Big Ben Tower in London, which has Armada Flags all over it and hundreds of Sentinel Mark X Robots flying through the sky in a patrol. Jacks then says "If they think this War is over, they're dead wrong!" as it shows Jacks and Clementine on a building opposite the Big Ben Tower, and they grapple on to the Tower and climbing up to the top, and the camera moves inside the Tower, showing Aiden trapped in a massive cell as Jacks and Clementine break in. Plot The game starts during the final mission of Incredibles: Multiverse Origins, with the Final Battle Against the Armada as the Hero Coalition moves up in Helicopters and VTOL Warships, and a Gilgenbot shoots several of them down, and Dash jumps out of one, launching a Stinger M7 Missile Swarm at the giant Robot, destroying it and crushing several Tanks and hundreds of Troops below as Hero Coalition forces move up and dodge missiles, bullets, massive explosions and falling aircraft as the Villain Armada calls in reinforcements, only for said reinforcements to be bombed and destroyed by Hero Coalition Airstrikes. After about 29 minutes, Dash and the others finally clear No Man's Land of Armada forces after shooting down the Flagship, the Earth's Destroyer. However, just as the Heroes are about to announce victory, several Dropships emerge from the clouds and hundreds of Sentinel Mark X Robots come in and land in front of the Heroes, charging them and killing hundreds of Coalition Troops as Dash, Clementine, Violet, Lee, Jacks, Aiden, Mr. Incredible, Mrs. Incredible, Bishop and Warpath get ready to oppose the Sentinels. After several minutes of using their Superpowers to defeat the Sentinels, the Incredibles are outnumbered as several more Sentinels approach, and Violet uses her Forcefield as a Sentinel blasts it's Anti-Superhuman Laser, which is deflected off of the Forcefield and hits another Sentinel, killing it and causing a nearby skyscraper to fall and explode, and Violet uses another Forcefield with her other hand, but it is too late as a Sentinel stabs the Forcefield with it's Vibranium Sword, shattering it and allowing another Sentinel to stab Violet in the back, causing her to scream in pain as Warpath yells "Vi!! Hang on!" as he launches a Grenade at the Sentinel, but another Sentinel jumps from a fallen skyscraper behind Warpath, stabbing the Hero in the back and throwing him back several yards, and Warpath lands in the pile of thousands of dead bodies, joining them in death. Bishop then tries to destroy the Sentinels, throwing a Smart Grenade at them, which explodes and destroys a few Sentinels, but two Sentinels jump out of the explosion and stab Bishop in the chest, before firing their Anti-Superhuman Lasers at Bishop, blasting him back into the wreckage of a Chinook Helicopter and killing him as the remaining Incredibles attempt to hold off the Sentinels with Jacks and Clementine helping. However, Lee is also killed when Sentinels grab him and rip his body in half, ripping his blood and intestines out and killing him instantly. Clementine, now in a state of rage and grief, shoots at the Sentinels, killing several of them as Mrs. Incredible attempts to grab a Sentinel by stretching her arm out. However, the Sentinel catches her arm and pulls her through the air, before brutally stabbing her with a huge Vibranium Sword. The Sentinel then throws Mrs. Incredible's body aside and 3 others fire their Anti-Superhuman Lasers at Mr. Incredible, who screams in pain and tries to grab an EM1 Quantum, but is reduced to nothing but ashes and a pile of bones as the Lasers melt him and turn his skin into ash, leaving only a pile of bones among the thousands of dead bodies. With all the others dead, Dash, Jacks and Clementine then try to run, but the Sentinels flank them and Dash zooms forward and punches a Sentinel, launching it back and causing it to fire at it's own fellow Sentinel. Dash then says "Jacks, Clementine... You guys need to go! Link up with the others and get underground, hide with the remains of the Coalition! You guys are the last hope!" and Clementine asks "What about you?!" and Dash sees five remaining Sentinels get up over the horizon, and he says "I'm done, Clem! You need to go, now!" and Jacks and Clementine run away to the Underground Base, as Dash gets ready for his last stand, walking towards the Sentinels, and the massive robots do the same. Dash then stands in front of the Sentinels and let's them kill him as they heat up their Anti-Superhuman Lasers and fire at Dash, and the screen fades to black just as the Lasers hit Dash, killing him. The game then switches to 6 Months Later, where the Villain Armada has won the War and now rules the world. The world's cities are crumpling in grey-skied cities with millions of dead bodies stacked on the cities' streets. The game then shows a massive, heavily guarded and inescapable Prison in the middle of Metroville known as Camp Omega, where thousands of Heroes are locked up and forced to build a Reality Terrain Device, which would allow Ozone to send his Villain Armada to conquer the Multiverse. The game shows Jacks as he and Clementine are led into a Cell Block in Camp Omega by the Guards, and they are put in the same cell. Jacks then says "I can't fucking believe this! We get locked up in Prison and the Hero Coalition is hiding underground." and he looks at Clementine, who is sitting by the wall and crying, and Jacks sits next to her. Jacks then asks "It's... Dash, isn't it?" and Clementine stays silent. Jacks then says "Hey, Clem... You know that bottling it up isn't gonna help." and Clementine just starts sobbing and Jacks comforts her, saying "It's alright, Clementine. It's okay. We need to get outta here." and Clementine finally says "Jacks, just stop! Face it already! We're going to die here, and everyone we know is going to die just like Dash and his family!!" and Jacks says "Clementine, don't talk like that! We can't give up now! Help me find a way out." and he starts to look for a way out. However, he doesn't find one and gives up, saying to Clementine "We need to wait for an opportunity. Tomorrow, they're gonna start rounding up Prisoners in the courtyard. Look for a weak spot." and he puts his hand on Clementine's shoulder, saying "Clem, look at me. I need you to trust me, and I need to be able to trust you. You'll help me, right?" and Clementine just nods in response. Jacks then says "Good. We should get some rest, tomorrow's a big day." as he gets into one of the beds, and Clementine goes to another. Clementine then says "Hey, Jacks? I'm... I'm sorry I lashed out earlier. I shouldn't have done that." and Jacks responds "It's fine, Clementine. I know, you're just... Angry, about Dash's death. I've been there." and Clementine says "Yeah, I guess. I'm still sorry though. I'm really tired, too. Wanna get some sleep?" and Jacks says "Yeah. Good night, Clem. And be ready." and they go to sleep, ready for the historical event that would be known as the Rise of The Resistance. The next morning, Jacks and Clementine meet in the courtyard, and Clementine says "I found something. I got a cache of weapons just in case, but I found an exit we can use. There's a Death Machine Minigun and an XS1 Goliath Suit in the Armory." and Jacks says "Good. We need to call backup from the Resistance. Find a guard's radio." and they get ready to stage the escape. After gathering the equipment they need and briefing the other Prisoners, they get ready for the fight of their lives. The next day, Jacks and Clementine are taken to the Courtyard and are chained to a pole, ready for their executions due to their involvement in the war. Ozone then appears to watch his last two rivals executed, and the Guards aim their guns. However, a Valkyrie Bomber flies over the Prison and Airstrikes the Courtyard, allowing Jacks and Clementine to escape, and arm themselves with Armada Tech. The Prisoners then charge the Guards and kill them as the Hero Resistance comes in and helps with the escape, airstriking and destroying Guard Towers and enemy strongholds, and Jacks heads for the XS1 Goliath, hacking into the robot and turning it to their side. The Goliath the charges through Armada forces and kills them all, allowing Jacks and Clementine to charge forward, and the Guards all fire at the Goliath, which starts opening the gates for Jacks and Clementine to escape. Jacks and Clementine then get through and escape, just in time as the XS1 Goliath is hor by a missile, blasting it back and closing the gates. The Hero Coalition then comes in and destroys the Prison, and Aiden arrives in a Truck, allowing Jacks to drag the Goliath on to the truck and the Heroes to get away, and Ozone looks in anger and frustration as the Prison is destroyed. Jacks, Clementine and Aiden then drive to the Hero Resistance Base deep in the hills, and are greeted by fellow members of the Resistance, including Gaz, Price, Soap and many others. However, what they see shocks them both: Syndrome emerges from the shadows and says "Hello, Jacks and Clementine. You two are lucky!" and Jacks takes his Pistol out and aims at Syndrome, but Aiden stops him, saying "Jacks, calm down! He's on our side! This Syndrome isn't from this Reality!" and Jacks puts the gun down, and Clementine asks "Syndrome, why are you here?" and Syndrome responds "There are dark times upon us. We must act quickly if we are to save the Multiverse. There is another reason I am here, though. To show you some old friends!" and, to Clementine's shock, The Incredibles walk into the room, alive and well! Clementine, now in both shock and joy, sees Dash come over to her and say "Hey, Clementine. What did I miss?" and Clementine responds by hugging him extremely tight in happiness and relief, and Dash says "Okay, Clem. Squashing the ribs a little." and Clementine asks him "How the hell are you alive?!" and Dash says "Well, after we died... Um, I can't explain it, really." and Syndrome says he can, before saying "After The Incredibles were killed, I was sent back by Aiden a few hours before the Final Battle to warn them of the Villain Armada's unexpetched possesion of the Mark X Sentinels. The Incredibles then evacuated the base, sought out the next site and ended up here. The Sentinels were too late due to the fact that The Incredibles weren't at the base." and Dash says "No, we were NEVER in the base." and everyone is shocked by Syndrome's redemption and return to the Hero Coalition. Clementine then asks "What do you mean 'never there'?" and Dash says "Aiden projected Syndrome back in time to warn us, and we got out of there, which made a new Timeline where me and my family never died." and Jacks asks "Well, how come we didn't feel any Timeline Warp Effects?" and Syndrome says "I have a way of being VERY discreet when it comes to altering a Reality's Timeline." and Aiden says "By the way, Syndrome is only sent back psychologically, not his physical body. He lands in his body that is in that timeframe, so it's basically his younger self. If you count a few days as younger." and they start to form a plan, setting up the events of the next game. Sequel Main Article: Incredibles: Genesis of The Past Category:Video Games